A remote control device is conventionally known to control an electric apparatus from a remote location by using a telephone circuit. However, in the remote control device of this type, the electric apparatus is simply turned on/off. A desired operation mode cannot be selected in an electric apparatus having different operation modes. For example, if an operator wishes to record a radio or television program from a remote location, the channel of the radio or television station cannot be selected as needed. As a result, only a radio or television program on a tuned frequency or channel can be recorded from the remote location.
In the conventional remote control device using a telephone line, when a control signal is sent from the remote location, an electric apparatus to be controlled is started in response to the control signal. The electric apparatus cannot be started after a predetermined time interval has elapsed since the control signal was sent. The control signal must be sent to the electric apparatus at a time when the operator wishes to start the electronic apparatus. Thus, timer recording cannot be performed, resulting in inconvenience. Furthermore, it is impossible to operate the electric apparatus for a given time interval in accordance with the remote control signal.